


Vanity

by socialriotbitch



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, M/M, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8374624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socialriotbitch/pseuds/socialriotbitch
Summary: Aoi doesn't really care why Kai bought a full-length mirror for his bedroom, not as long as Kai will let him fuck him in front of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from my LiveJournal (link in bio).
> 
> Written for the Mirrors/Doubles square on my kink bingo card. (2016)

“Kai?”

“Yes?”

“Why is there a full-length mirror in your bedroom?”

Kai had invited Aoi over that evening for good food, booze, and TV series. It had gotten rather late, however, and Kai had insisted that Aoi couldn't go home alone in the state he was, despite Aoi's protests that he wasn't nearly as drunk as he could be. When Kai had bribed him with sex, however, Aoi hadn't said no. He'd headed for the bedroom while Kai looked for an extra duvet, and sat down on the bed to wait, only to notice the giant mirror that had somehow made its way into Kai's house since the last time Aoi was here.

Kai popped in, holding a rolled up duvet in his hands, and looked first at Aoi, then at the mirror, as if it was news to him as well. Judging by the embarrassed flush on Kai's cheeks, Aoi decided it wasn't. “Well, you see, I, uh.” Kai trailed off, not knowing what to say, turning redder by the second as he lay the duvet down on the bed.

“When did you grow vain?”

“Aoi!” Kai whined, busying himself with finding lube and condoms.

“There's nothing wrong with vanity,” Aoi continued, heedless of Kai's embarrassment. “You're a handsome man, Kai. Appreciate it from time to time.”

“Just come to bed and fuck me, yeah?”

Aoi bit his lip thoughtfully as he stared at the mirror, surveying his own reflection. The mirror was wide enough that his entire body fit in the frame, and Aoi got an idea. “Have you ever fucked in front of a mirror before?”

“What?” Kai sounded so confused, Aoi had to hold back a laugh. “No, I can't say I have.”

“Then that's exactly what we're going to do.” Aoi got up from the bed for the first time since Kai had entered the room, grabbing Kai's arm and pulling him to stand in front of the mirror, shifting so his hands were on Kai's hips.

“Really?” Kai sounded uncertain, but not unwilling, and he turned his head to look at Aoi over his shoulder. “Is it different from regular wall sex?”

“Is it different?” Aoi gave Kai's head a nudge forwards, making sure Kai was watching through the mirror before he cocked his head to the side and began sucking gently on a spot on Kai's neck. Kai gasped, watched Aoi switch to licking at the bruised spot, and Aoi grinned victoriously. “It makes all the difference in the world.”

“You've done this a lot, then?”

“If I find someone willing, yeah.” Aoi's hands snaked underneath the hem of Kai's t-shirt, slowly lifting the fabric and exposing Kai's toned abdomen to view. “I love watching my lovers come undone as I fuck them, sweating, panting, keening for me.”

Kai swallowed roughly. “That does sound hot.”

“I'll show you.” Aoi lifted Kai's shirt higher, baring Kai's chest, and held the fabric up with one hand while teasing Kai's nipple with the other. He rolled it between his fingers, rubbed, pinched, and soon Kai's mouth was open in a silent gasp, his eyes trained on his own reflection.

Removing the shirt completely, Aoi threw it to the side, kissing Kai's neck down to his shoulder, then back up again, slowly, eyes meeting Kai's through the mirror, and he winked before reaching Kai's jaw, nipping at it with his teeth. He had to pull away to lift his own shirt over his head, tossing it to join Kai's on the floor, pressing his bare torso against Kai's back, hands sliding down Kai's sides. He slipped his thumbs beneath the waistband of Kai's sweatpants, sliding them down his legs slowly.

Kai helped step out of the trousers when Aoi had them all the way down, kicking them to the side. Aoi licked his lips at the sight of Kai, now naked but for his boxers, a gorgeous body that Aoi thought could rival supermodels. “You're so beautiful, Kai. Look at yourself.”

Grinning at himself in the mirror, Kai ran a hand down his own torso, feeling the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed, the ripple of his muscles as he flexed them, and he had to agree. “You're not so bad yourself, you know. Lose the pants.”

Pleased with how quickly Kai was catching on, Aoi kissed his shoulder and quickly removed his own jeans and socks, pressing himself flush against Kai's back, rolling his hips forward and rubbing the bulge in his underwear against Kai's ass. “Feel that? Feel how hard it makes me just to see you like this?”

“Oh yeah, I feel it.” Kai closed his eyes for a second as he rocked his hips back, him and Aoi moving in rhythm, feeling Aoi's cock press against him. “Want you in me, please.”

Aoi quickly went to the bed to the retrieve the lube and a condom, grateful Kai had laid them out already. When he returned, Kai had slipped out of his underwear, stark naked and bent forwards, leaning his palms on the mirror. He gave Aoi a smirk that made Aoi's dick twitch, and Aoi handed him the condom. “Hold on to this for a moment.”

Popping the cap on the lube, Aoi squirted a generous amount onto his fingers, resting one hand on Kai's hip and smearing the excess lube along Kai's crack with the other. He gently prodded at the rim with one finger, coaxing moans and gasps out of Kai, teasing him until Kai was about to tell him to hurry it up before slipping the digit inside. He shifted his gaze from his own hand to Kai, watching his face contort in pleasure through the mirror as Aoi slowly finger-fucked him.

Kai's breath was coming in shallow pants, Aoi's finger rubbing all his sensitive spots, and Kai was more than ready by the time Aoi slipped the second digit in. “Look at you, so eager for me, so horny.” Kai looked up to meet Aoi's gaze, moaning as Aoi's fingers pushed against his prostate, and Aoi chuckled.

Not long after Aoi began fucking him with three fingers, Kai was mewling impatiently, rocking his hips back against Aoi's hand. “Aoi, please, stop teasing.”

Aoi's grin widened, and he stilled his fingers, only two knuckles deep, holding Kai still by the hand on his hip as he tried to push back against him with a whine. “I love how impatient you are. What do you want, Kai?”

“I want you to fuck me, want your cock in my ass, want you to pound me till I see stars,” Kai slurred, eyes half-lidded and throat dry.

Aoi thrust his fingers into Kai's ass, fucking him at a slow pace, shallow and unsatisfying. “And what if I don't want to? What if I just want to watch you like this, desperate and needy, trying to get my fingers deeper, arching back against my hand?”

“Please don't,” Kai begged, sweaty palms slipping against the mirror, his body shaking with the need to be fucked. “I'm so ready for you, I want to feel you inside me, filling me up.”

Aoi withdrew his fingers, and Kai panicked for a second, thinking Aoi was going to leave him high and dry, but sighed in relief as Aoi slipped his boxers off, handing him the condom and watching Aoi's blissful expression as he rolled it on. Aoi didn't waste any time in burying his cock to the hilt in Kai's ass, both of them moaning loudly, eyes meeting in the mirror, and they stayed like that for a while, watching each other gasp and moan.

“You feel so good,” Aoi slurred, starting to thrust, delighting in the feeling of Kai's inner walls clenching around him. “So loose for me, taking my cock like you can't get enough.”

Kai had no idea how Aoi still managed to talk, he was far too horny for any eloquent sentences himself. All he managed was a few breathless moans, hoping it would get the message across that he was also enjoying himself. Aoi grinned, his voice a husky whisper as he spoke again. “Look at yourself, Kai. You look so hot when you're being fucked.”

Kai obeyed, watched the way his body reacted as Aoi pounded into him, nothing slow about his pace now as he fucked Kai with pure abandon. If Kai had any doubts that Aoi was loving this, they were blown away when Aoi's hips jerked before he stilled, filling the condom with his cum as his fingers dug into Kai's skin. When Aoi was done cumming, he pulled out, quickly taking off the condom and tying a knot, throwing it in the trash.

“Sorry I came so fast. Your expressions were just too good, I couldn't help it.” Aoi smiled sheepishly as he got to his knees in front of Kai, smiling up at him as he grabbed Kai's cock, stroking it slowly. “I'll make it up to you.”

“Oh, fuck.” Kai groaned as Aoi's lips wrapped around his cock, one hand coming down to fist Aoi's hair, the other holding him up, bent over and rocking his hips into Aoi's mouth. Aoi must have felt very guilty with the way he was swirling his tongue around the head, sucking gently and stroking the part of the shaft he couldn't reach with his mouth. “Yeah, Aoi,” Kai slurred, barely managing to keep his eyes open, barely able to hold himself up by his trembling arm leaned against the mirror.

He watched the back of Aoi's head as he bobbed on his dick, watched his own thigh muscles clench, his entire body tense with the effort of staying upright. He bit his lip at himself through the mirror, feeling more than a little sexy, pupils blown, hair a mess, lips swollen and parted in a string of moans. Aoi was making the most delicious sounds, stroking the shaft with his tongue, and Kai's hand tightening in his hair was the only warning he got.

Kai forced himself to keep his eyes open as he came, watching himself get lost in the pleasure as he filled Aoi's mouth with his cum. He was distantly aware that Aoi was swallowing everything Kai gave, too preoccupied with watching his reflection to really notice, moaning for his own sake more than Aoi's.

Aoi pulled away and wiped his chin, licking his lips and smirking at Kai. “That feel good?”

“Fuck, it was amazing. I can see why you like this.”

“Smart purchase,” Aoi said, gesturing vaguely to the mirror as he got up.

“Oh yeah, I don't regret it.” Kai smiled, fixing his hair a little in the mirror, before kissing Aoi's cheek. “I'm definitely going to ask other people to fuck me in front of it.”

“It's not gonna be the same,” Aoi whined, feigning offence. “The only reason it was so good for you now is because I'm extremely talented.”

Kai laughed, patting Aoi's back. “Is that your way of saying you want me to invite you over more often?”

“But don't think the mirror is the only reason.”

“Of course not.” Kai grinned mischievously. “Now that I've seen what I look like when I cum, I know exactly why you want me so bad.”


End file.
